Modular decking or boardwalk systems often include a set of generally horizontally-oriented treads that provide a generally flat surface upon which a user can walk, ride small vehicles, etc. It may be desired to attach a bracket to the boardwalk system for use in securing other components and accessories, such as hand rails, to the boardwalk system.